This invention relates to infrared gas analyzers for measuring the concentration of a gas being examined by infrared absorption and, more particularly, to a new and improved infrared gas analyzer for directly and continuously measuring gas concentration within a smoke duct.
Infrared gas analyzers may be classified into analyzers using optical systems of single and double beam types. Both types of optical systems include a light source, a measuring cell and a detector as principal components. When infrared gas analyzers are used to measure gas concentrations of gases containing particulate materials, such as smoke, the particulate material must be removed in order to prevent it from interfering with the measurement. Conventional arrangements for removing particulate material are time consuming and delay the determination of gas concentration by the infrared analyzer. In those instances where process control is based on the gas analysis, such delays in the determination can interfere with the process being carried out.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved infrared gas analyzer which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art.
Another object of the invention is to provide an infrared gas analyzer in which particulate matter is removed from the gas being analyzed in a rapid and efficient manner without causing significant delay in the gas being analyzed.